megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Joe
fights with a shield and a blaster and also operate many robotic attack vehicles. They appear in many colors (green in Mega Man 1 and most other Mega Man games, orange in Mega Man 2, purple in Mega Man 5, and Red in Mega Man 9). They appear in almost every Mega Man game. Their only appearance in Mega Man 3 are as "hammer throwers" (although they appear regularly in the rare DOS port) and in Mega Man 4 as skeletons in Skull Man's stage. They appear to be mass-produced versions of Proto Man, as in their shield design. Proto Man also looks like a Sniper Joe in his Break Man form. Types of Sniper Joes Sniper Joe Sniper Joes (スナイパー ジョー) stand in front of the player protecting themselves with a indestructible shield, sometimes shooting between 1 to 3 bullets or jumping. If the player tries to pass by them in Mega Man, they will chase the player, jumping to stay in front of them. They can only be hurt when they are jumping or shooting. They appear in Bomb Man's stage. Some Sniper Joes appear in Episode 2 of Super Adventure Rockman, but the player doesn't fight them. In Mega Man 7, Mega Man 8 and Mega Man and Bass, the Sniper Joes are similar to the original. In Mega Man 8 and Mega Man and Bass, they are called Joe Classic (referring to this Joe), and can also throw grenades and lie down as they wait for them to explode. Returning Sniper Joe is a Sniper Joe that always shot three bullets and can't jump, and pilot armors in Mega Man 2. They appear without the robot armor in the first and fourth Wily Castle stage in Mega Man 2, and in the game Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge. They are orange in Mega Man 2 and lilac in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. Sniper Armor is a Sniper Joe that pilots a lilac jumping machine equipped with a machine gun that was originally created by Dr. Light. Destroying the mech will cause the "Returning Sniper Joe" in it to attack on foot. They appear in Flash Man's stage, one is in Heat Man's stage, two are in Quick Man's stage, and are both with and without the walking armor in the final stages. As this machine was created by Dr. Light, it's believed that it would be used as a "Item-4", which is sustained by this image of Mega Man using the armor. It could also be that Mega Man took the armor direct from a Sniper Joe, like Skull Man in this image. Hammer Joe Hammer Joe (ハンマージョー) is a armored Sniper Joe that swings a "hammer" and throws it at enemies. Unlike normal Sniper Joes, he can only be hurt when his eye is open. Another weak spot is at its legs. He appears in Snake Man's, Needle Man's and Hard Man's stages, as well as Dr. Wily's castle (stages 1 and 3). He has a cameo appearance at a field from Mega Man's Soccer and in the game Capcom World 2. Skeleton Joe Skeleton Joe are Sniper Joes in form of skeletons that throw bones. They appear in Skull Man's stage and in the final stages. They can only be destroyed with a charged shot from the Mega Buster or Pharaoh Shot, or using Flash Stopper. Other weapons will only dismantle him and he will fix himself in short time. Apache Joe Apache Joes (アパッチジョー) are purple Sniper Joes that ride in a small helicopter in Napalm Man's stage and a final stage. Rider Joe Rider Joe is a Sniper Joe that appears while Mega Man is on the marine bike in Wave Man's stage, also using a marine bike that can shoot. They can come from the front and behind. Crystal Joe are Joes that charge up to create crystal shards that they will launch. They are indestructible when they are charging and can only be destroyed when they are attacking. They appear in Crystal Man's stage and the second Dark Man Castle (Protoman Castle) stage. Cannon Joe Joes that use cannons. They appear in Blizzard Man's stage (on the submarine) and in the final stages. Gunner Joe Gunner Joe is an enemy in Mega Man IV for Game Boy that appears in the level where Mega Man chases after Wily in space. Piriparee Piriparee (ピリパリー) is in Mega Man V for Game Boy. He basically uses electricity, and appears in Wily Star. There is also a similar enemy in Jupiter's stage called Biribaree. Sniper Joe 01 Sniper Joe 01 is the Sniper Joe from Mega Man 7. Trucker Joe Trucker Joe is a Sniper Joe in a big spike-fronted truck. He appears twice in Turbo Man's level, one of those appearances near the beginning. He also appears in Mega Man: Battle and Chase as a random driver as well as having a hidden boss incarnation ("Black Joe"). Joe Classic Joe Classic is a Joe with a appearance similar to the Sniper Joes from the first game. It acts similar to Sniper Joe 01, and throws grenades. Machine Gun Joe is a red Sniper Joe from Mega Man 9 that has rapid fire. Laser Trident can pass through their shields and Jewel Satellite can reflect their bullets back to them. They appear in Tornado Man's stage and the second and third Wily Stages. It is possible to ignore its shield with the Mega Buster by attacking them at point blank range. Similar enemies Enemies similar to Sniper Joes. *Armor Soldier *Picket Man *Hoganmer *Disk Boy 08 *Gorubeshu *Pantheon *Variant *Galleon Category:Mega Man 1 enemies Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Mega Man 3 enemies Category:Mega Man 4 enemies Category:Mega Man 5 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man 9 enemies Category:Mega Man and Bass enemies Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge enemies Category:Mega Man III enemies Category:Mega Man IV enemies Category:Mega Man V enemies Category:Mega Man Game Gear enemies Category:Classic enemies Category:Robots made by Dr. Light